According to the changes in the hot and humid climates and in the makeup trends that pursue practicality, a light feeling of use is increasingly required in relation to eye makeup compositions. Particularly, in the case of formulations such as mascara or eyeliner which is used routinely, there is also a growing need for sustainability capable of maintaining the initial makeup state for a long time without blurring or being disordered, in addition to the light feeling of use.
As one way to meet this need, the eye makeup compositions have been conventionally prepared as liquid oil-dispersible formulations. This is because, generally, in the case of water-in-oil type composition, the effect of giving various functions is excellent, but there are disadvantages that stickiness occurs and sustainability against sebum is weak, and in the case of an oil-in-water type composition, it is lightweight compared to the water-in-oil type, but it has a disadvantage that the water proof property is poor. Therefore, the eye makeup composition was provided as a liquid oil-dispersible formulation comprising of a mixture of oils, pigment and a film forming agent. In this case, it was intended to implement the light feeling of use by using highly volatile oil and secure the sustainability through the film forming agent.
However, the film-forming agents used in the conventional oil-dispersible formulations is a hard type film forming agent and thus have the limitation that it is difficult to satisfy both the light feeling of use and the sustainability required in the eye makeup. This is because the characteristics of the film layer are directly changed depending on the ratio of the MQ resin constituting the hard type film forming agent. That is, when the M/Q ratio is high, an excessively hard film layer is formed and thus easily broken, thereby resulting in dusting and thus deteriorating the sustainability, and when the M/Q ratio is low, a too soft film layer is formed and thus it is damp and sticky and heavily applied, thereby reducing the feeling of use.
As a result of extensive studies in view of the above, the inventors of the present invention have identified that, by using a volatile oil, and a mixture of a hard type film forming agent and a soft type film forming agent, it is possible to provide an eye makeup composition with a significantly improved overall feeling of use. Furthermore, the inventors of the present invention have completed the present invention by specifically confirming the optimum composition of each of the above components, the range of the optimum M/Q ratio of a hard type film forming agent when used in combination with a soft type film forming agent and so on.